Helminth Charger
| health = 95 (285 at rank 30) | shieldcapacity = 85 (255 at rank 30) | armor = 50 | dmg type = Slash | dmg = 304 | elemental type = Toxin | elemental dmg = 45.6 | crit chance = 10 | crit dmg = 3.0 | status = 5 | polarities = 2x 1x }} ProboscisMod.png|link=Proboscis|' ' Allows the Helminth Charger to harpoon enemies and pull them back. TrampleMod.png|link=Trample|' ' Allows the Helminth Charger to tackle a nearby opponent. The tackle can also hit multiple targets. StrainEruptionMod.png|link=Strain Eruption|' ' Maggots spawned by the Helminth Charger explode on death dealing Corrosive damage based on a percentage of an enemy's health. StrainFeverMod.png|link=Strain Fever|' ' Increases the damage of the Helminth Charger per Cyst. Acquisition The Helminth Charger is a pet, similar to a Kubrow, obtainable after interacting with Helminth. 24 hours after being infected by Helminth or another player, a pink cyst will appear on the infected Warframe's neck. Six days after its appearance the cyst will be fully grown (a single tendril will be visible, emerging from the follicle) and ready to drain. While using the infected Warframe, the player can select "Begin Incubation" under the Kubrow Breeding tab. There, a new Helminth Cyst option will appear at the bottom of the Incubator menu (see picture) via a button marked "drain". (This will consume an egg as well) Clicking this will bring up a confirmation dialog, after which the incubation process will proceed as it would for any other pet. Skins HelminthChargerClassic.png|'Degenerate': Purchasable for in the Market. HelminthDeluxeSkin.png|'Metus': Included in Nidus Phryke Collection Notes *More than one Warframe per player can have the cysts. *Be warned: After curing a cyst on a Warframe by sitting in the chair, that Warframe will be unable to be infected with the Helminth virus again. This is not the case with draining the cyst to make a Helminth Charger. *If one chooses to remove the cyst by sitting in the chair, the cyst cannot be used to breed the Helminth Charger. *Prior to , the pet shared the same model of that of an Infested Charger that is however attached to a Kubrow skeleton. As such, the model often stretched awkwardly and cosmetics don't properly fit. **The Charger model is purchasable in the Marketplace for . *The natural color of the Helminth Charger may not come out as the expectation photo and it is completely random. The color, however, can still be customized by purchasing the Kubrow Gene-Masking Kits in the Market ( for the basic one) and/or the Kavat Gene-Masking Kits ( ), as well as the Drahk, Feral Kubrow, and Feral Kavat gene masking kits from Master Teasonai in Cetus. (Master Teasonai's gene masking kits will vary in the materials, and the amount of each needed as his inventory rotates daily.) *Players must complete the Howl of the Kubrow quest before using the Helminth Charger in a mission. *Players cannot get imprints from Helminth Chargers. Bugs *After the Helminth Charger has matured for combat, the player may notice they cannot equip the pet due to a "Missing Collar" lock. Simply exit Warframe and re-login, or entering any mission node will allow the Charger to be equipped. *If is equipped and the Helminth Charger is currently opening a locker, going into Operator form may make the Helminth Charger invisible for the duration of the mission. The Helminth Charge will still be seen by enemies however, so this is purely a visual bug. Media HelminthChargerCodex.png|The first model of the Helminth Charger prior to Update 20. HelminthRemodel.jpg|Nidus style Helminth Charger after update 20 WarframeHarryRhinoHelmintCharger.jpg|Rhino and Helminth Charger VED_Helminth_Sketches.jpg Warframe How to Make & Mature Your Personal Helminth Charger & Stats Warframe Helminth Charger Companion (Darthmufin) Helminth Charger Companion (Warframe) HELMINTH CHARGER - Chlamydia everywhere! Warframe Patch History *The Hastened Deflection Mod is now a ‘BEAST’ Mod, meaning it’s also compatible with Kavats and Helminth Charger. *Fixed inability to equip Bite, Pack Leader, and Medi-Pet Kit on the Helminth Charger. *Fixed Kubrow Armor not appearing on Helminth Chargers with Drahk Skin equipped. *Fixed the ability to procure the unreleased Helminth Ferocity mod via Transmute/trade. *Fixed receiving an error when attempting to incubate a Helminth Charger. *Fixed custom energy color on the Helminth Charger not being very noticeable. *Fixed crash when changing Armor for the Helminth Charger. *Fixed the Helminth Charger Codex diorama freezing the game. *Helminth Charger reskin. *'New Precepts:' ** ** *Fixed the Helminth Hunt precept Mod having redundant description text. *Fixed incorrect Codex entry. *(Undocumented) Introduced. }} de:Helmith Charger es:Cargador Helminto Category:Update 19 Category:Companion Category:Kubrow Category:Infested